In a principal aspect the present invention relates to a mechanic's tool which is useful for removal of the parking brake cable from a vehicle for repair or replacement.
Mechanical brakes such as parking brakes operate by means of a mechanical cable which feeds from the passenger or driver compartment of a vehicle through the wall of the passenger compartment to an intermediate housing located under the vehicle. At this location, the single cable connects through mechanical means into two separate cables which feed to each rear brake through the appropriate brake-backing plate. In certain circumstances, it becomes appropriate or necessary to repair or replace one or more of these cables, or to otherwise adjust the components which are connected to these cables. In such circumstances, removal of the cables from their connection with the brake-backing plate or any of the other housings may become necessary. Detaching the cables from the brake-backing plate or any of the other housings can be very difficult in many circumstances. This results in part because the attachment to the brake-backing plate or other housings is usually in a position which is not highly accessible. Further, the attachments are typically affected by means of flexible spring arms which are locked into place or designed to engage against the various housing walls to preclude easy removal. Thus, there is developed a need for a tool which would facilitate the removal of such fastening mechanisms so as to permit easy removal of any of the parking brake cables.